


betrayal

by pandizzy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandizzy/pseuds/pandizzy
Summary: A texting au in which Jon and Sansa break up, Robb can't pick a side and Theon is betrayed.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 38
Kudos: 204





	betrayal

_ Robb Stark  _ to  _ Arya Stark:  _ i cant do this anymore

_ Arya Stark:  _ what do you mean

_ Robb Stark: _ jon and sansa

_ Robb Stark:  _ they are killing me

_ Arya Stark:  _ just fucking pick a side bro

_ Robb Stark: _ I CANT

_ Robb Stark:  _ i love them both the same amount

_ Arya Stark:  _ ONE OF THEM IS YOUR SISTER

_ Robb Stark: _ BUT THE OTHER IS MY BEST FIRIEND

_ Arya Stark:  _ omg i hate you

_ Arya Stark:  _ also im telling theon you called jon your best friend

_ Robb Stark: _ dont you dare

* * *

_ Arya Stark  _ to  _ Theon Greyjoy: _ hey theeeeeeeoooooooon

_ Theon Greyjoy: _ what do you want

_ Arya Stark:  _ nothing much

_ Arya Stark: _ just wanted to tell you that robb doesnt consider you to be his best friend

_ Theon Greyjoy: _ WHAT

_ Theon Greyjoy: _ WHO IS

_ Arya Stark: _ jonathan

_ Theon Greyjoy: _ ill kill him

* * *

_ Theon Greyjoy  _ to  _ chillers:  _ 10:03 ► -------------------

_ Gendry Waters: _ oh my god are you crying

_ Theon Greyjoy: _ ROBERT HAS BETRAYED ME

_ Theon Greyjoy: _ AND FOR SNOW OF ALL PEOPLE

_ Robb Stark:  _ IM SORRY

_ Robb Stark:  _ its jon’s fault i swear

_ Theon Greyjoy: _ apolgoies are not enough

_ Theon Greyjoy: _ you have broken my heart

_ Theon Greyjoy: _ come to our shared apartment to collect your things

_ Jon Snow:  _ why is this my fault

_ Robb Stark:  _ if you hadnt broken up with my sister, i wouldnt have to pick a side and break theons heart

_ Jon Snow: _ wHAT

* * *

_ Jon Snow _ to  _ Arya Stark: _ is this true

_ Arya Stark: _ what is jonathan

_ Jon Snow: _ that robb is having difficulties picking a side

_ Jon Snow: _ and you know my name is not jonathan

_ Arya Stark:  _ yes, robb is fucking pussy

_ Arya Stark:  _ its so easy to just pick a side

_ Jon Snow: _ i agree

_ Jon Snow:  _ speaking of which

_ Jon Snow:  _ youre on my side, right?

_ Arya Stark:  _ yeah so…

_ Arya Stark:  _ its not you, its me

_ Jon Snow:  _ YOURE ON SANSA’S SIDE?

_ Arya Stark:  _ SHES MY SISTER

_ Jon Snow:  _ SINCE WHEN DOES THAT FUCKING MATTER TO YOU TWO?

_ Arya Stark has blocked you. _

* * *

_ Sansa Stark has unblocked you. _

_ Sansa Stark _ to  _ Jon Snow:  _ dick

_ Jon Snow:  _ bitch

_ Sansa Stark: _ i dont know why i wasted five years of my life with you

_ Jon Snow:  _ i dont know why i even kissed you that night

_ Sansa Stark: _ i dont know why i even met you

_ Jon Snow has blocked you. _

_ Sansa Stark: _ ASSHOLE

**_ERROR: Message not sent!_ **

* * *

_ Sansa Stark  _ to  _ Margaery Tyrell:  _ i hate him

_ Margaery Tyrell:  _ no you dont

_ Sansa Stark:  _ yes i do!

_ Sansa Stark:  _ and you dont even know who im talking about

_ Margaery Tyrell: _ is it jon?

_ Sansa Stark:  _ ...no

* * *

_ Rickon Stark _ to  _ starklings: _ mom wants everyone to come for lunch on sunday

_ Brandon Stark: _ ok! ill bring jojen and meera

_ Arya Stark: _ ill see if gendry wants to come as well

_ Robb Stark: _ jeyne’s dad is in the hospital so i dont think we’ll be able to go

_ Robb Stark:  _ ill just make up to mom later

_ Sansa Stark:  _ ill bring myself

_ Sansa Stark:  _ :(

_ Sansa Stark: _ i hate being single

* * *

_ Rickon Stark  _ to  _ Brandon Stark: _ why did jon and sansa even break up again?

_ Brandon Stark: _ no one really knows

_ Brandon Stark: _ they just announced it and then expected everyone to pick a side

_ Rickon Stark:  _ oh ok

_ Brandon Stark:  _ which side are you on again?

_ Brandon Stark:  _ sansa right?

_ Rickon Stark:  _ so…

_ Brandon Stark:  _ what

_ Rickon Stark:  _ im sorry

_ Brandon Stark: _ SHES OUR SISTER

_ Rickon Stark: _ JON PAID ME FIFTY BUCKS TO BE ON HIS SIDE

_ Brandon Stark: _ I CANT BELIEVE YOURE SO CHEAP

* * *

_ Robb Stark  _ to  _ Theon Greyjoy: _ theon

_ Theon Greyjoy: _ no

_ Robb Stark:  _ baby

_ Theon Greyjoy: _ no robert

_ Theon Greyjoy: _ you have betrayed me

_ Theon Greyjoy: _ i could forgive you breaking the bros before hoes pact with jeyne

_ Theon Greyjoy:  _ BUT JONATHAN???????????

_ Theon Greyjoy:  _ thats too much for me

_ Robb Stark:  _ at least let me come home

Robb Stark: let me explain

_ Theon Greyjoy: _ no

_ Theon Greyjoy: _ your things are with mrs mordane

_ Theon Greyjoy: _ goodbye, robert

_ Theon Greyjoy has blocked you. _

* * *

_ Jon Snow has unblocked you. _

_ Jon Snow _ to  _ Sansa Stark:  _ DID YOU TAKE MY DOG?

_ Sansa Stark:  _ ghost always loved me more

_ Jon Snow: _ GIVE HIM BACK

_ Sansa Stark: _ i wll once you start behaving

_ Sansa Stark:  _ will*

_ Jon Snow:  _ this isnt the end sansa minisa stark

_ Sansa Stark: _ boo fucking hoo

_ Sansa Stark: _ im trembling

* * *

_ Robb Stark  _ to  _ Catelyn Tully: _ hey mom can i go back home for a little while?

_ Catelyn Tully: _ what happened, dear?

_ Robb Stark:  _ i had a fight with theon

_ Catelyn Tully: _ can’t you stay with jeyne?

_ Robb Stark: _ no, she’s back at the crag for the holidays

_ Catelyn Tully: _ fine i guess

_ Catelyn Tully:  _ i’m just saying that i am not pleased that my twenty seven year old son is coming to live with my husband and i again

_ Robb Stark:  _ WELL IM NOT TOO THRILLED ABOUT IT EITHER MOTHER

* * *

_ Sansa Stark _ to  _ Jon Snow: _ YOU BROKE INTO MY HOUSE?

_ Jon Snow: _ i had to rescue ghost from the evil witch

_ Sansa Stark:  _ HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN

_ Jon Snow: _ key underneath the flower pot

_ Jon Snow: _ rookie’s mistake

_ Sansa Stark: _ you will live to regret this

* * *

_ Gendry Waters _ to  _ Arya Stark: _ cant u just talk to sansa

_ Arya Stark: _ what do you mean

_ Gendry Waters: _ jon is hurt

_ Arya Stark: _ what

_ Gendry Waters: _ hes hurt

_ Gendry Waters: _ he misses her

_ Gendry Waters: _ yesterday, i found a bottle of chanel n 5 in his room. He sprayed it all over his clothes and sheets

_ Arya Stark: _ thats sansas favorite

_ Gendry Waters: _ yeah exactly

* * *

_ Margaery Tyrell _ to  _ Catelyn Tully: _ i dont know what else to do

_ Catelyn Tully: _ just give it a bit more time

_ Margaery Tyrell: _ shes in pain

_ Margaery Tyrell: _ she needs him

_ Catelyn Tully: _ just be there for her

_ Catelyn Tully: _ once she stops being so stubborn, she'll go back to him

_ Margaery Tyrell:  _ if you're so sure…

_ Catelyn Tully: _ i am

* * *

_ Robb Stark  _ to  _ Jon Snow:  _ i hate you

_ Jon Snow:  _ what did i do this time

_ Robb Stark: _ u broke up with my sister

_ Robb Stark:  _ and now everyone expects me to pick a side

_ Jon Snow: _ it wouldnt hurt you to say that im right this time

_ Robb Stark: _ I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT THE FIGHT IS ABOUT

_ Jon Snow:  _ ok ill tell you

* * *

_ Arya Stark  _ to  _ Sansa Stark: _ cant you just get back together with jon?

_ Sansa Stark:  _ no arya i cant

_ Arya Stark:  _ why not?

_ Arya Stark: _ it would be so simple

_ Arya Stark:  _ you told me jon is good in bed

_ Arya Stark: _ think about the make-up sex

_ Sansa Stark: _ its not that easy

_ Arya Stark: _ why did you even break up again?

_ Arya Stark:  _ because literally no one knows

_ Sansa Stark:  _ fine ill tell you

* * *

_ Robb Stark  _ to  _ Jon Snow:  _ ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?

* * *

_ Arya Stark _ to  _ Sansa Stark: _ BULLSHIT

* * *

_ Robb Stark _ to  _ Jon Snow:  _ YOU BROKE UP WITH HER BECAUSE SHE CALLED YOU SHORT?

_ Jon Snow: _ it really hurt robb

_ Robb Stark:  _ omg im gonna kill you

_ Jon Snow:  _ what why

_ Robb Stark:  _ THEON ISNT TALKING TO ME

_ Robb Stark:  _ IM BACK TO LIVING WITH MY PARENTS

_ Robb Stark: _ BECAUSE SHE CALLED YOU SHORT?

Jon Snow: its about principles robb

Robb Stark: im gonna principle your ass

* * *

Arya Stark to  _ Sansa Stark: _ thats it?

_ Sansa Stark:  _ yes, i just dont understand why hes so upset with this

_ Sansa Stark: _ i thought he was fine that im taller than him

_ Arya Stark:  _ jon is a child

_ Sansa Stark:  _ BUT I MISS HIM

* * *

Arya Stark to Jon Snow: she misses you

Jon Snow: no she doesnt

Arya Stark: yes she does

Arya Stark: now stop being an idiot and go apologize to her

Jon Snow: SHE CALLED ME SHORT

Arya Stark: YOU’RE TWENTY SEVEN

Arya Stark: GET OVER YOURSELF

Jon Snow: fuck

Jon Snow: fiiiiine

* * *

_ Robb Stark _ to  _ chillers _ : so sansa and jon made up

_ Robb Stark:  _ everything is fine now

_ Robb Stark: _ can i come home now?

_ Theon Greyjoy:  _ no

_ Theon Greyjoy:  _ youve betrayed me

_ Robb Stark:  _ omg

_ Robb Stark:  _ youre such a child

_ Gendry Waters:  _ ah fuck here we go again


End file.
